survivingasamythicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mythical Types/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200115230103/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200202010046
""Ah, I understand now. So the duality of Light and Dark is indeed true, with Light and Dark being overarching concepts that encompass many different energies and currents, making the idea that things are more complex than a duality also true. Or at least more complex than what most people think of when they hear the word "duality"." -Essentially yes. There are perspectives that once you reach a certian point things are ALL or ONE depending on view, and while people Can legitimately eliminate duality with that perspective it's not Correct to apply that lense to lower forms of perspective, including our Ascending one. IE Seth Speaks ect, the perspective is only correct at it's zenith and therefor a trap. You grasp it fine. "That is very interesting, I see how Tiamat represents Water having read on the myth of her, and I reckon Leviathan's Infernal aspect comes from the church labelling him a demon. I have found Michael Kelly's Apophis online, so I'll start there with learning and understanding the process you described." -You also are correct, the Demonization of Powers is something I've been interested in. In a way it releases and empowers, but it opens them to being shunted away into the shadows by those in power. Interesting dichotomy. His other works are excellent at taking apart the mindset of magic as well (Everything and Nothing in particular is notable for this, which may help hone your initial approach in tandem with Apophis. It can feel heavier then it is, the most important thing is to decide on a discipline/technique/exercise and try to make it a habit and see if things feel right). "So, Low magic and High magic should be used equally, then. Low magic will strengthen me, which should help with using High magic to contact spirits, and using the knowledge they give to further improve myself. This back and forth should be the key to launching me into the spiritual growth I seek. Am I understanding this correctly?" -You have good intuition. It will take you far to trust it. "In regards to the Darkness, I'll admit that I have a cautious attitude towards it. I had a somewhat Christian upbringing, and while I no longer believe in any of it, I had been following the New Age philosophy before finding the occult. I have spent most of my life following the Light, thinking it was the only path to grow. Now I realize the Darkness is just as valid of a path to growth as the Light is. If touching the Darkness is Destructive, then perhaps I can use that to errode all my fears." -Removing programming is a difficult task. Dedication to opening yourself and expanding your conciousness will assist in expanding your perspectives as well. You are instinctively grasping exactly what Dark is meant for. Devouring your weakness and making out of it strength. "I completely agree with that last part. The way I understand it, the only way I'll ever know whether the Light or Dark is best for me is to work with both. All the more reason to set aside my fear of the Unknown, and step into the Dark." -May your instincts serve you well in your Hunt. You have found a Doorway to knowledge you haven't had before. Seekers such as yourself are proof that even the lies that stain places like this can bear forth those with purpose. You will only find fears you bring with you embodied. Take comfort in that they are no more imicable to you then you allow your own fear to be. The Black Sun will give you the chance to transmute all you are into something that can withstand the worst life will try to put in your road. Ave Draconis.